


My Love Is Gone

by Cassidy_Winchester666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't fight back, Confessed Love, Demon!Dean, Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Sad, after s09 e23- Do You Believe In Miracles, cas finds demon!dean, demon!dean fighting cas, emotional!cas, kiss, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Winchester666/pseuds/Cassidy_Winchester666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Demon!Dean and confesses his love before the demon fully takes over. Takes place after 9x23- 'Do You Believe In Miracles'. You might cry, I apologize in advance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Is Gone

Castiel watches demon Dean awaken. He stands there showing no emotion as he watches his lover stare at him with those hollow black eyes, no compasion, no love, just pure hatred and emptiness. Castiel walks forward and places his hand on Deans cheek and for a split second, Deans mind goes blank and he leans into the touch but pulls away just as quickly. 

He looks up, black eyes pouring into Castiel’s electric blue orbs and again his mind goes blank. The real Dean is fighting him. Screaming internally for the vessel to rush forward and kiss the blue eyed angel. But he resists and instead sends the angel flying towards the wall.

Cas hit it with a grunt and slides down to the floor, groaning in pain. His grace is almost burnt out so he feels more pain and emotions now. Demon Dean stares at him and suddenly he isn’t in control anymore, good Dean is. The black eyes now beautiful mossy green.

"Cas baby! I’m so sorry. I don't know how much time we have but DAMMIT CAS I LOVE YOU." Dean says. Cas’s lover was back and he didn’t know for how long so he did what he thought was right. Cas got up, surged forward and kissed him on the lips. 

It was slow and sweet. His hands grasped Deans face, fingers stroking the harsh stubble. Dean pulled away and pressed his forehead to Cas's. Demon Dean came back into power, the green eyes once again turning the hollow black. He pulled away and punched Cas across the face, drawing blood from the angels lip. The demon kicked him and threw him about the room. He whimpered and allowed the demon to continue his fight, only Castiel just laid there taking every blow. He could finally die now. Although heaven was a mess, he could fix it. Metatron was locked away and the process of rebuilding had began. 

 

Castiel thought for a brief moment about Sam Winchester having to face his demonic brother all alone. Cas wanted to help, really he did. But his fight with the Earth and the supernatural beings was over. He was slowly dying along with his grace. 

He just didn’t care anymore. He got the kiss he always wanted. He knew that moment the real Dean, the good one, loved him. He had finally experienced his true loves kiss. 

Eventually everything stared to fade out, the pain becoming too much and then all there was, was darkness. Castiel never saw his lover again. His beautiful human was gone for good. Dean lost his fight against the Mark of Cain.


End file.
